Obseción con la escusa del Amor
by Mafer26
Summary: Grecia ama con locura a Japón, pero ¿literalmente con locura? y Japón, por su parte ¿se dejara arrastrar a esta destruccion pasional?  caetedeltecho., comentarios a:


Fanfic: Grecia (Heracles) y Japón (Kiku Onda).

Para Japón fue más fácil acostumbrarse a dormir en camas occidentales que a compartirlas, le costaba dormirse en ellas sabiendo que había alguien a su lado, más aun si ese alguien era Grecia… a pesar de ser ya "tan cercanos" eso solo complicaba más la situación, y el vergonzoso Japón luchaba para acostumbrarse a los hábitos, para él algunas excéntricas, de occidente.

- mnh… - Grecia medio dormido lo buscaba, con su torso desnudo y unos ligeros pantalones dormía placidamente en esa noche calurosa del mediterráneo.

Ante el miedo de despertarlo, Japón acomodo su yukata y se preparó para un nuevo intento de dormir. Se arropó, el estar tan descubierto no era lo suyo aun si hacía mucho calor. Dio la espalda a Grecia, verlo dormir lo perturbaba, su rostro sereno era una de las cosas que más conmovía al asiático y si deseaba lograr dormir esa noche debía evitarla.

Cerró los ojos, mientras trataba de sumirse en el descanso tan deseado, recorría los recuerdos que desde hace 4 días estaba coleccionando junto con Grecia. Había venido de visita como lo había hecho hace ya 5 meses, y esta vez le tocaba al japonés ir de visita a una tierra ajena pero ya familiar.

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo… y aun así el tacto me es difícil…" Pero no significaba que no hubieran tenido relaciones sexuales… en realidad, el griego a pesar de parecer tan somnoliento era extremadamente activo con respecto al contacto físico, y si Japón había logrado dormir en esa cama a su lado, era precisamente por lo exhausto que lo dejaba el europeo y que lo hacía dormir enseguida.

"Tan pasional…" pensaba sonrojándose Japón. Pero él nunca lo rechazaba, aunque tampoco sería capaz de arrojarse a él como lo hacía Grecia, tan directo, caminata lenta pero decidida, su cuerpo enorme parecía crecer más aun, y Japón no lograba comprender como pasaban de estar hablando de cualquier cosa, a la cama, y sucesivamente al… sexo. Japón se sonrojo más aun, ¡no debió recordar esas cosas si precisamente quería dormir!

Deseándolo el cuerpo más que su mente, afinó su oído y se deleitó escuchando la respiración de Grecia. Tan profunda, tan relajaba, lo calmaba y lo angustiaba a la vez, era demasiada cercanía para el oriental, lo perturbaba pero esa perturbación era adictiva, no podía dejarla, e incluso parecía que le gustaba, le gustaban estos sentimientos angustiosos de una relación como aquella, con alguien tan directo y pasional, alguien que hacía lo que él no podría hacer aun si lo deseara, sí! Eso es! Grecia hacía justo lo que Japón deseaba pero que no se atrevía, como amar de esa forma tan ardiente, como dormir en una misma cama…

Se volteo, ya sonrojado del todo, el calor parecía haber aumentado, miró a Grecia, seguía con su cara apacible, y Japón sin verbalizarlo siquiera en su mente, deseó que Grecia despertara aun si no sabía como iba a reaccionar si eso sucedía, 5 meses, y Japón aun no sabía como actuar en esos contextos de intimidad tan cercana.

- mhn… - en un suspiro pesado Grecia cumplió el deseo de Japón por simple instinto de enamorado al sentir la mirada del oriental sobre él, y abrió los ojos lentamente.

- Ah! – Japón se sorprendió, apretando las sabanas blancas con sus dedos delgados, tensándose un tanto.

Pero Grecia como siempre, con su personalidad honestamente descuidada, lo calmó con una sonrisa simple, tranquila, tal vez aun no estaba despierto del todo y creía que era uno de los tantos sueños que tenía con Japón en esas largas semanas de distancia.

- … hola… - susurró Grecia, como todo buen occidental, no sabía si era de día o de noche cuado despertó y solo un simple "hola" era la mejor forma de saludar a su compañero.

- Eh… h-hola – para Japón era diferente, solo acostumbrado al "buenos días" o al "buenas tardes", el "hola" aun era demasiado informal y aun le costaba aplicarlo aun en contextos informales (xD).

- Mmmm! – Grecia se estiró – qué hora es…? – su voz era relajada como de costumbre, y era difícil saber si era porque se acababa de despertar o esa era su voz habitual, Japón apostaba por la segunda.

- Ah, las 4 de la mañana… - dijo con algo de vergüenza infundada. Sabía muy bien la hora pues la miraba cada cierto rato solo para espantarse de que se le hacía más tarde para dormir (lo cual no le ayudaba a hacerlo).

- … Ah… que tarde… – suspiró el otro sin verdadera preocupación.

Se acercó a Japón con los ojos cerrados, como si se hubiera vuelto a dormir, y abrazó al oriental que dio un brinco de forma inmediata.

- Gre-grecia-san!

- Mmm, qué?

- ….. - Grecia ya sabía que cuando Japón lo llamaba de esa forma no era realmente un llamado, sino una exclamación por sorpresa, pero medio dormido se sentía con ánimo de jugar un poco con Japón preguntando algo que no podía tener respuesta. Y Así, con una fina sonrisa, se acurrucó más en el oriental, estrechando todo su torso con sus grandes brazos, y presionando su propia cara contra el cuello de Japón haciendo que éste se estremeciera – nn! Gracia-san! – no podía evitar esas exclamaciones nerviosas.

- …. No puedes dormir? – susurró golpeando con su suave aliento el cuello de Japón, por lo que él no pudo siquiera comprender la pregunta.

- … ah? qué? – Japón de inmediato se sumía en una pasividad total, después de todo, había deseado ese tacto aun si lo apresaba hasta la confusión.

- ¿Estás incomodo? – volvió a preguntar como si no se diera cuenta de lo que ocasionaba en el formal oriental.

- … eh... no… no es eso… - Si hay algo que Japón odiaba eran los malos entendidos a pesar de que su forma de hablar podía considerarse muy ambigua para los occidentales.

- ¿Entonces? – y miró directamente a Japón, casi uniendo su nariz con la de él, lo que hizo que le costará más responder a éste.

- Solo… - sus manos estaban en los brazos de Grecia, sintiendo su piel bajo sus dedos, era como si estuviera en una perturbación permanente – no me acostumbro a ciertas… cosas…

- Cosas?... como qué cosas? – sabía bien que eran esas "ciertas cosas" pero Grecia no sentía la más mínima culpa en inquietar al japonés, pues sabía que solo de esa forma podía lograr que él mostrara sus sentimientos con palabras (aparte de su cuerpo, que era muy claro).

- … como… - el asiático hablaba por lo bajo con voz temblorosa – dormir juntos… - había bajado la cabeza, y sentía la respiración del europeo chocar suavemente contra su frente.

- No te gusta? – sabía muy bien que eso no era así, pero no podía resistirse a la tentación de sonsacarle alguna confesión amorosa a su amante demasiado serio.

- N-no es eso! – habló alto, más de lo que deseaba pero justo lo que necesitaba, era demasiado grande el miedo de pensar que Grecia podría creer algo equivocado de sus sentimientos, y por eso también subió su rostro viéndolo directamente.

Grecia sonrió, sabía perfectamente cual era la verdad y los deseos del oriental, después de todo llevaban meses como amantes, y muchos más como amigos.

Y en la penumbra azulada de esa noche mediterránea el europeo besó al oriental, que tenía ya sus manos en cada hombro de Grecia, ese beso lo calmó tanto, y a pesar de su perturbación, se sumió en él profundamente, olvidando cada preocupación, cada vergüenza en ese beso.

Las manos grandes de Grecia lo comenzaron a recorrer de forma intensa a pesar de haber apenas despertado lo que hizo reaccionar a Japón…

- ah! qué…? – no quería preguntar, la respuesta era demasiado vergonzosa para él.

- Está bien… porque te amo Japón… - y lo besó por el largo de su cuello humedeciéndolo un tanto – y tu me amas a mi, verdad?

- ….! – era demasiada "actitud directa" para el oriental, que de pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire sin saber si era por los besos alocados del griego o por sus declaraciones (en verdad, eran ambos xp).

- jejeje… Japón… está bien… - le dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla mientras la otra aun se aventuraba por el cuerpo del oriental – también amo eso de ti… - sus narices estaban una al lado de la otra – como también, quitar tu yukata… - su voz siempre relajada, se tornaba un tanto más firme en esos momentos, mientras arrastraba ya con sus dos manos la yukata de Japón separándola de su cuerpo.

- Ah… ah… - solo le quedaba cerrar los ojos y sonrojarse por las palabras de Grecia, a simple vista no era posible creer que alguien tan somnoliento como él pudiera decir cosas "ardientes", pero lo hacía, y tenía todo un repertorio.

- Japón, adoro tu piel… tan blanca y suave… - ahora la voz de Grecia se había vuelto un tanto ansiosa – como las hojas de cerezo que me has mostrado en tu casa…

- "no… no digas más cosas… es demasiado!" nn! Ah… Grecia-san… - el europeo ya estaba sobre él devorando su piel haciendo merito de lo antes dicho, y quitando lo que quedaba de yukata con movimientos rápidos pero aun así suaves para Japón. Estar así con Grecia para él, era como ser arrastrado por una suave corriente… suave pero aun así fuerte de la que no se podía escapar.

- Te amo Japón – Grecia lo miró una vez más, era parte de su honestidad el mirar a los ojos cuando decía esas palabras. Y lo besó ahora más lentamente, largamente, mientras Japón abría su boca mientras que sus ojos a la vez entreabiertos miraban el techo de color blanco, pero que se veía plateado por la luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana… "y…y yo a ti, Grecia-san!" no podía decirlo aun, aun si habían pasado 5 meses, así que lo estrechó con sus brazos (hasta ese momento solo había puesto sus manos en sus brazos, como si lo detuviera cuando en verdad no lo hacia).

- Ah… - un último suspiro, la yukata ya había caído de la cama y los pantalones delgados del hombre mediterráneo también (aunque Japón no podía entender como se los quitaba sin que él se diera cuenta – y tan rápido además -).

Los dedos de Grecia se interpusieron en el beso de ambos, humedeciéndose entre sus lenguas en un movimiento inesperado y no comprensible para el japonés, pero que con el movimiento siguiente por parte del lo europeo comprendió. Sus dedos ahora preparaban su trasero…

- ah! Grecia-san! Espera! – en verdad, no había nada que esperar, el pene delgado de Japón ya estaba del todo erecto y qué decir el de Grecia, notoriamente más grande que el del oriental (para buena o mala suerte de éste, que en verdad, no lo sabe).

- No, no puedo…! – decía ya jadeante Grecia, mientras hundía apresuradamente sus dedos en Japón.

- Ah! Nnn! – casi no podía creer como Grecia podía animarse de forma tan sorpresiva a tener sexo, aunque ya debería saberlo de antemano, estar en la cama con él ya significaba ese riesgo permanente, ah! ¿será posible que por eso no se acostumbra a dormir a su lado? ¿Por esa inquietud (no molesta) de saber que en cualquier momento Grecia podría…? - ah! – la penetración no lo dejó razonar lo poco que había logrado pensar en ese momento.

Grecia lo tomó de las nalgas, cada mano en cada una para levantar un tanto su cadera y penetrar hondamente desde la primera envestida. Los gemidos de ambos empezaron a llenar el cuarto en esa silenciosa madrugada del caluroso mediterráneo. La espalda de Grecia ya comenzaba a sudar y las delgadas manos de Japón esparcían ese sudor por toda su espalda con carisias casi involuntarias que hacían gemir al europeo que en esos momentos se le sensibilizaba el cuerpo muchísimo (al contrario que Japón que siempre era sensible a todo tacto de Grecia).

Grecia que en los primero encuentros sexuales con Japón había sido delicado y cuidadoso de no lastimarlo, solo perdía un poco de autocontrol en el momento del orgasmo en que sus envestidas se volvía violentas y sus abrazos literalmente sofocantes sin importarle dejar marcas con sus labios e incluso dientes en el cuerpo de Japón. Pero pasaron pocos encuentros para que Grecia fuera de esa forma pasionalmente violenta en casi todo el encuentro, dando envestidas que hundían las caderas de Japón en el colchón, lastimándolo de una forma deliciosa de la cual se quejaba sensualmente en el momento, y en serio después de él.

Ya estaban en un total clímax, y las piernas frectadas de Japón pataleaban entre la ancha cadera violenta del europeo, que le daba envestidas tan fuertes que llegaban a levantar el cuerpo del oriental, arrastrándolo un tanto hacía arriba en la cama. Su abrazo era tan fuerte que sus uñas se llegaban a enterrar en la piel de Japón, el cual sumó ese dolor como uno de los tantos estímulos del momento.

- ah…! ¡duele, Grecia-san!

- Aguanta…! Solo… un poco más! Un poco… más! Nhm!

- Ah… Ah! Ah!

Más y más profundo, Grecia se hundía en Japón y se movía con tal fuerza que incluso a él le dolía, pero no le importaba, sobrecargaba su cuerpo y el de su amante, simplemente sus cuerpos (incluso el de Grecia que es tan grande y fuerte) no lograban contener los deseos y la pasión que sentía por el oriental, destrozando a ambos en esos momentos.

- Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! – los vivos gemidos de Japón anunciaban el aniquilador orgasmo venidero, y Grecia, percatándose de esto, tuvo su última gota de razón antes de perderla del todo, y soltó a Japón de su abrazo pudiendo éste sentir como las uñas de Grecia se "despegaban" de su piel dejando un ardor en su lugar; inmediatamente el europeo dejó sus manos en las sabanas revueltas comenzando a hundir sus uñas en ella para no lastimar a su amante en esa locura momentánea, pero sabiendo no poder salvarlo de sus envestidas destructivas.

- Nn! Nnn! Perdóname, Japón! – gimió Grecia, sabiendo lo inevitable, y Japón sabiéndolo también a su vez, estrecho su cuello con sus delgados brazos, hundiendo su rostro al lado del de Grecia, juntando su mejilla con la de él, ambas un poco sudadas. Ésta acción significaba un "está bien, yo también lo quiero" impronunciable tanto en el momento del clímax como fuera de él para Japón.

- "Está bien si me destrozas, Grecia-san" – solo podía pensarlo, y después simplemente pensar en nada, oír sus gritos y los de Grecia a lo lejos, perderse en ese orgasmo casi doloroso por estar tan sobrecargado de placer y perder el conocimiento de inmediato, sin percatarse del real peligro que corría a causa de las manos fuertes y casi furiosas de Grecia que arañaba como escarbando las sabanas al lado de su cabeza.

Y el universo se destruyo y rehizo en ese big bang orgásmico.

- Nn! Nn! Hm! – Grecia cayó pesadamente sobre su amante, casi ahogando a éste que respiraba de forma agitada ya dormido. Sin percatarse de esto, el europeo volvió a buscar a su enamorado aun con pasión instintiva, besando sus mejillas, volviéndolo a abrazar aun sintiendo la punta de sus dedos ardiendo por la fricción hecha contra las sabanas. Solo cuando le besó la boca y no sintió reacción por parte de él, es que se fijó de que estaba dormido (incluso, "desmayado" sería un término más apropiado?) - …lo siento Japón… siempre termino… desfalleciéndote… - en lo único en que no era honesto Grecia era en esa disculpa, hecha aun con restos de pasión en su cuerpo, e incluso dispuesto a continuar una segunda ronda si el japonés no se hubiera desvanecido. Sonrió. Volvió a besarlo aun si el asiático no podía corresponderle, lo abrazó y obligó a sus brazos inconscientes a envolver su cuerpo todavía agitado, y para evitar que se cayeran de su posición forzada, puso a Japón sobre él, movimiento fácil con la delgadez y casi pequeñez del oriental (pequeñez que a Grecia le parecía aumentar en esos momentos pasionales) así, sus brazos envolvieron en su caída todo su pecho, mientras metía sus piernas entremedio del dormido, doblando una, dibujando una montañita con la sabana con la que había tapado a Japón hasta sus las nalgas rosadas, dejando su suave espalda libre para sus carisias. Besó su frente mientras se calmaba, miró desde ahí por la ventana, estaba iluminándose lentamente pero aún no amanecía. Acarició la espalda de su amante cuidando que no se enfriada y notó la hinchazón de algún que otro arañazo. Se enfadó consigo mismo, debe controlarse más. Le tapó la espalda inquieto por esas marcas y suspiró. Acarició ahora su cabello, ya se sentía somnoliento pero no quería dormir aún, era muy pronto, quería disfrutar más del post-orgasmo, de tener a Japón así.

Siguió besando la frente de Japón y acariciando sus cabellos con una mano, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la espalda sobre las sabanas; trataba de no emocionarse demasiado para no volver a "atacarlo" y a la vez no dormirse (cosa difícil para él, en especial después del sexo xD) y así, entre el agotamiento y la pasión frenada, Grecia se disculpó con su amante "lo siento… sé que no es normal hacerlo así…" susurró "siquiera para los griegos… así, tan fuerte… tan seguido…" el cuerpo de Japón siquiera alcanzaba a sanar cuando volvía a tomarlo, a devorarlo como un loco, como un depredador a su presa que ya no lucha, que está completamente resignada, entregada, y la bestia lo sabe, y lo saborea largamente antes de desfallecerlo…

La verdad es que se arrepentía, le gustaría ser menos pasional para no lastimar a Japón, pero la verdad impronunciable para él era… que no quería cambiar tampoco, que quería seguir así; y pensamientos aun más celosos y alocados venían a su mente, ideas como mantener a Japón eternamente en esa cama, como si fuera un secuestro, que él nunca saliera de ahí, y así Grecia lo tomaría cada vez que lo deseara, sin torturarse por su ausencia que le desgarraba… ya no tener que oler su kimono cuando no estaba… sino poder tener su piel cada vez que quisiera. Alocado, completamente alocado, aun si tenía la excusa del amor.

Se aclaró más aun el cuarto… pronto saldría el sol, y a medida que esto ocurría Grecia se iba sumiendo en un profundo sueño… no quería dormirse, si se dormía era como no estar con Japón, aunque adoraba despertar con él en sus brazos, eso le consolaba y lo dejaba dormir tranquilo.

Y con el último rastro de conciencia que le quedaba, Grecia estrechó más el cuerpo del oriental, haciendo suspirar a éste por apretarlo tanto, olió profundamente su cabello, deseando dormir respirándole "te amo… perdóname… por amarte así… porque no me detendré… aunque tu quieras hacerlo…".

No hay vuelta atrás.


End file.
